dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evnyofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Bak Chan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 19:25, May 6, 2010 My addition to the Generals page. I like to do most of my contributions offline, so I was the one who added Allen Walker to the "Generals" page. That's true, he isn't a "valid" general. But it can be argued that a Wiki isn't made to filter information simply because Hoshino Katsura decided to drop it. (If I were viewing that page, I'd be interested to know minor details like that.) Allen's ability to become a general is easily a valid topic that should be displayed on the Generals page. QwertyQmin 05:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What did you mean in saying "Allen is one to get "pissed off" at somethign like this"? Were you agreeing with me? :I agree that Allen has the ability to become a General, but it is wiki policy (as in, it applies to all wikis) that unless its fanon, only calid and confirmed info can be posted. Seeing as Allen isn't a confirmed General, he shouldn't be on the page. In addition, wikis need to be written fron an unbiased and level headed perspective. Evnyofdeath 05:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heh, alright. The fact that Allen becoming a General opens so clearly in chapter 116, then dies,really bugs me.Just as well, "fanon", really. Thank you for making me sound like an idiot. I wouldn't post crap like that on ANY wiki if I didn't believe it had some credibility.I'm yelling now, I NEVER SAID ALLEN WAS A GENERAL "C-A-P-A-B-L-E of becoming a general!" GO READ THE CHAPTER AGAIN! NOW!.......The Grand Generals speak, clearly stating that "the one who has reached critical point (Allen) is to become the next General."No, he isn't a General yet, but that is a standing issue that has been debated on forum after forum.The least I can do is state what happened, and give an unbiased, level-headed summary of the facts. AS EVERYONE ELSE ONE THIS WIKI JUST HAPPENS TO BE DOING! QwertyQmin 05:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :You completely missed my point. What I was saying is unless Katsura actually says herself, or has a character in the manga make Allen a general, he shouldn't be listed on the page. At the most it could be mentioned in the Trivia that he has reached the Criticle Point however. Also, you were acting immature, going to who I am assuming is an admin after I had given evidence as to why Allen shouldn't be listed. Finally, don't use so many spaces. Evnyofdeath 05:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) " Also, you were acting immature, going to who I am assuming is an admin after I had given evidence as to why Allen shouldn't be listed." ---Sorry that it seemed like that. I didn't ask that so I could say "W...WELL, WOLFWOOD SAID SO!", I was actually curious what he had to say on the matter. I use spaces to organize my thoughts clearer, so it's easier to read. :) ugh...Ok. Is the page to be known as "Generals" or "List Of Generals." If it is purely a members list, I'll happily back out. I had the impression it was a "General information page about General Class Exorcists." Am I wrong? QwertyQmin 06:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. PLEASE don't think I'm disrespecting you. I understood and accepted the evidence you gave me, but it just didn't solve my problem. :From what I understand, articles like that are only supposed to have a list of actual members, and not everyone who fits the qualifications. Look at the Bleach wiki, Ichigo is stronger than several Captains, and at the peak of his power before his two super transformations he is stronger than the 4th Espada pre-transformation, yet he isn't classified as a Captain. Evnyofdeath 06:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubbles This wiki needs to have coding for talk bubbles added, I just tried to make one but for whatever reason It didn't come out right. Evnyofdeath 06:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Response....Hopefully the next will be on my talk page??? "This wiki needs to have coding for talk bubbles added, I just tried to make one but for whatever reason It didn't come out right. Evnyofdeath 06:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC)" (giggles wildly) I'm so sorry. I'm trying to set a world record here. I just had to use your Talk page, 'cause mine's too valuable. (juuuuuuuuuust kidding). Anyhow, Let's start again on my talk page. You can delete my posts if you'd like. :Sign your posts. Secondly, removing messages from a talk page, even your own, is considered vandalizm. Thirdly, as is the custom on many other wikis, I've gotten into the habit of replying on my own talkpage. Lastly, "'cause mine's too valuable." what does that even mean? Evnyofdeath 06:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nevermind then. Just trying to be helpful (holy hell, HELPING, yeah right). Anyhow. I didn't know that was vandalism. thanks for that. "'cause mine's too valuable." what does that even mean?" ---So much for bad jokes. That didn't mean anything. "Thirdly, as is the custom on many other wikis, I've gotten into the habit of replying on my own talkpage." Did it really seem like I was being THAT rude. I hope that wasn't sarcasm. My family would break me in two if I ever did that to them, hence, I haven't used sarcasm in just over 2 years now. Alright. I'll back out. Pardon me for arguing. QwertyQmin 06:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I know, the moment you said that, I scrolled up and punched myself. :I wasn't calling you rude, but its just easier to follow the conversation when its on one talkpage. Evnyofdeath 06:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : :--- Very well then.....(eyes suspiciously). I wasn't trying to confuse you. It's easier for ME if I don't have to feel guilty for clogging your talk page. QwertyQmin 06:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) oh dear :Nope, he isn't a Sub Soul Reaper anymore (I prefer the dubs, so I use their terminology) he is a normal human, he lost all of his powers (both Soul Reaper and Hollow) by using Zangetsu's ultimate attack. Evnyofdeath 06:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : :O.O..........oh.......That is a worse ending than I could have ever imagined. So the publication is over? :Are you a fan of Bleach? : :QwertyQmin 06:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Who said its over? Ichigo's situation is left ambiguous for the moment. After all, Isshin lost his Soul Reaper powers the same way Ichigo did, and he was able to gain them back. And yes, I am a fan of Bleach. Evnyofdeath 06:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : :---haHAAAAAAAAAAAA! YYYYYYYYYES! :Yes, I do geek out sometimes. And YES, YOU are the one filling me in on what's been happening the past year. I hope you don't mind. QwertyQmin 06:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I myself aren't that into the manga, but I do know the basics of what happens in it. You know of Ichigo's Second Hollow transformation, right? Evnyofdeath 06:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :--- I got lost in all those sub-plots that occured before the battle against Aizen began. :(I was watching the Anime) :Please don't try to explain it to me, I'd rather read through it myself. Thank you anyway! :(If that WAS what you were offering) I'll be online again tomorrow, if you'd like to continue? :QwertyQmin 07:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, we'll continue tomorrow, though what I was refering too was when Ichigo died fighting Ulquiorra and hsi Inner Hollow revived him in a new Hollow Form. Evnyofdeath 07:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::hi guys, not to be funny but can you continue this discussion over on the Bleach wiki :) ::p.s. Kubo mentioned that a short arc would commence now that the Arrancar story has finished which will likely be another TBtP gaiden, hopefully on Isshin, although there was some mention on an interview of him looking into Yachiru (the one Zaraki respected not the Lt) so maybe that will be brought up too, should be exciting ^.^[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Question ?.? What site can I read zone because it might be interesting like D.Gray-Man and you said that in Zone only Komui and Lenalee are the only black order and this means that Krory, Miranda, & that others in th Zone? BleedingInnocent_AK3*Kuro-chan 10:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Zone Chapter Summary Hi Envy, I´d like to create the Zone page as a special chapter summary and have it appear on the list of volumes as a prelude, in order to do that however i need to read it!!! ^.^ do you have a link on the net where i could read this? 15:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC), sorry didn´t realise i wasn´t signed in!! its wolfwood here!![[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) don´t worry found it.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 16:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism on the Robin/Julia page Hi Evny of Death. Some days ago I noticed that someone had plagiarised the information in the profile of my Robin Livejournal roleplaying journal (http://stitched_akuma.livejournal.com/profile, also inside the journal at entry ) and posted it without my permission. It was copied and pasted to this Wikia by user Pjs454 of this Wiki. You can see the edit itself here: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Robin/Julia&diff=next&oldid=14678 It was plainly Pjs454 who posted that. There have been some very minor changes since that point, but the material she copied and pasted is unmistakably mine, from the profile of my journal. I was angry when I found the material coped, and I was able to work out who Pjs454 was - regrettably, it was someone I know. I contacted her and she admitted to the copying and offered to take the information down. And she did - although she did so anonymously. But when I checked the Wiki today, I saw that you and she have been arguing over the deletion of the material. In fact, I've noticed that YOU are claiming to be the one who wrote that material, and that YOU are claiming that I copied you. This is just not on. I posted that material in my profile in December 2008, and if you check through the edits which have taken place on this Wikia in regard to the copypasted material, you will see that they were made because the context in which I was writing was for a particular type of roleplay, in a Dressing Room roleplay where there are multiple versions of each character. Note the usage of the words "There's a round symbol (a seal) on her forehead in the same place where an Allen would have a star" in my profile and in the material initially copied to this Wiki by Pjs454. This only makes sense in the context of a roleplaying game in which there are multiple Allens. I'm pretty angry with you for claiming not only that you wrote the material but that I am plagiarising you. You hardly wrote anything in the Robin/Julia entry, and there is cold hard proof there in the history of the page, where anyone can see it. The material was without a doubt copied and pasted by Pjs454. The terms of service of Wikia are that you may only post content you wrote yourself or have permission to post. If you do not stop re-posting that material, I will contact the administrator of this Wiki and have them take action against you. If they will do nothing, I will contact Wikia and have them take action. Since it seems that I must do this myself, I'm now going to take down the material from the Wikia entry personally, and if you dare re-post it, you will be in trouble, as you would be both plagiarising me and violating copyright.